You are my rulers beds
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: aku tau aku hanya pelampiasan nafsu nya saja, aku juga tau aku tak berarti apa - apa di matanya. aku hyuuga hinata yang polos berusaha menyelami diriku sendiri untuk menemukan sisi liar ku untuk menjadi idaman seorang namikaze naruto pria yang merupakan mantan kekasih ku dan tak terbantahkan/"aku ingin memiliki mu ah tidak aku bahkan ingin tubuh mu selalu menyatu dengan tubuh ku"
1. Chapter 1

**orihime yoshizuki present**

 **"You are my rulers beds"**

 **Character is belong to masashi kishimoto , but story is mine.**

 **If you don't like chara or story please don't read, do not accept insult.**

 **chapter 1 just prolog**

 _ **hinata pov :**_

 _Naruto namikaze – pria itu adalah pria yang paling berharga untuk ku, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di hidup ku bersama nya, dia memiliki tempat special di hati ku, aku dan dia selalu bersama, aku kira selama nya akan begitu tapi itu berakhir ketika ia datang dan mengatakan_

" _maaf hinata, ku rasa kita tak bisa bersama lagi kita terlalu berbeda"_

 _Semenjak itu aku menutup diri dari lingkungan,aku seperti hidup tanpa tujuan setiap pagi aku bangun hanya untuk melanjuti studi ku sebagai pskiolog haha aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan jika setelah lulus nanti aku menjadi seorang pskiolog , tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri, tidak bisa memotivasi diriku sendiri. Bahkan seorang pskiolog yang tidak tau arti hidup, dan masih hidup di bayangan masa lalu_

 _Tapi hidup yang seperti itu berubah saat aku melamar pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang guru tk di musim semi ini ,aku menemukan gadis kecil yang sangat mirip naruto-kun dengan mata biru juga rambut pirang yang sedikit lebih pucat_ _dari naruto-kun, entah apa yang ku pikirkan aku menganggap gadis itu sebagai putri ku, dan sejak bertemu gadis itu hidup ku sedikit bewarna._

 _tapi itu tak bertahan lama, hidup ku kembali kacau saat naruto-kun muncul di tempat ku bekerja dan berkata_

" _dia adalah putriku ,namikaze ino -_

 _aku sangat hancur mendengarnya,tapi kalimat yang naruto-kun keluarkan berikutnya membuat ku sangat takut_

" _dia tidak memiliki ibu, dan aku sedang mencarinya ah ku rasa aku sudah menemukannya persiapkan dirimu hinata kau akan menjadi ibu untuk putriku"_

 _hei apa namikaze naruto sudah gila? Atau aku yang gila?_

 _Sejak saat itu hidup ku terasa kembali menyala , namikaze naruto penghancur hidup ku kini muncul untuk membuat hidupku kembali utuh._

" _aku ingin memiliki mu ah tidak aku bahkan ingin tubuh mu selalu menyatu dengan tubuh ku"_

 _dia mengatakan hal erotis seperti itu saat kami bertelpon, dan membangkitkan gairah ku setiap kali bertemu._

 _Aku seperti tak bisa berpaling darinya, gairah dan hasrat ku semakin kuat saat beberapa kali aku berurusan dengan mantan kekasih ku ini, oh tuhan ku rasa aku takan bisa menolak dan akan menyerah dalam dekapan namikaze sialan ini. Tapi satu hal yang aku tau dan aku mengerti aku hanyalah budak nafsu nya sakit memang tapi itu membuat ku sedikit bahagia. tapi tak selama nya naruto terlalu keras dan tak terbantahkan, ingin rasanya aku pergi tapi aku tau aku takkan bisa pergi.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata duduk di balkon apartemen nya, sore ini terasa begitu sejuk ia memandang Tokyo yang di penuhi kelopak bunga sakura yang bergoyang tertiup angin musim semi, mengesap teh hangat nya dan ia mulai mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu

 **Flashback on :**

" _sensei aku ingin es krim" gadis kecil dengan surai blonde dan iris aquamarine itu mengeratkan genggman tangannya pada sensei-nya_

" _uhm tentu ino-chan kita akan beli es krim lalu makan es krim di taman , bagaimana kau suka?" hinata tersenyum menatap gadis yang berjalan bersamanya._

" _tentu sensei aku sangat suka" Gadis yang bernama ino itu mengganguk bersemangat._

 _Keduanya terlihat seperti ibu-anak yang bahagia, tapi semuanya berakhir saat mereka berdua ingin keluar gedung sekolah, sebuah mobil sport biru berhenti di depan mereka, tentu membuat hinata dan ino bingung._

 _Tak butuh lama , keluar lah sang pengemudi yang mengenakan setelan office men lengkap dengan surai blonde yang lebih cerah dari milik ino, juga iris sapphire yang memukau, ah jangan lupakan rahang tegas dan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya._

 _Hinata membeku, ino tersenyum lebar_

" _papa –_

"n-naruto _"_

 _Demi kami-sama hinata sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran naruto dan bertambah terkejut dengan panggilan ino untuk mantan kekasihnya itu, ia yakin ino menyebut naruto papa karena tidak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga disana_

" _halo ino, dan halo hinata"_

 _Naruto- nama pria itu, menyapa keduanya dan menyeringai melihat hinata yang terkejut_

" _tak perlu terkejut hinata, kita hanya tak bertemu lima atau enam atau tujuh tahun? aku dan kau masih berada di kota yang sama , bukankah bertemu kembali bukan hal yang mustahil?"_

 _Kembali menampilkan evil smirk nya, ia tau hinata gugup_

" _kau ! mau apa kau kemari?" hinata berusaha meninggikan oktaf suaranya ya walaupun tidak berhasil._

 _Naruto terkekeh mendengar suara hinata_

" _oh ayolah cintaku, aku kesini untuk menjemput putriku , dan – ibunya"_

 _Deg!_

 **"** _ **Apa ibu ino ada disini"** itu melintas dipikiran hinata kali ini._

" _ino putriku yang cantik, bisa kah kau masuk ke mobil?"_

 _naruto tesenyum manis pada putrinya sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang ia tunjukan untuk hinata._

" _uhm ayah aku tunggu di dalam, jangan terlalu lama ya? ino tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil_

 _Naruto tersenyum melihat ino yang sudah berada di dalam mobil._

" _baiklah hyuuga-san? Ah tidak nona hinata? Ah tidak hinata-sensei?" naruto menyeringai melihat hinata yang gugup._

" _k-katakan a-apa mau mu namikaze-san" hinata menunduk ia menghindari kontak mata dengan tunggal namikaze ini_

" _kenapa kau gugup hinata –sensei? Tenang lah aku tak ingin memakan mu"_

" _b-baiklah katakan namikaze-san"_

" _aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi pada mu tentang putri ku"_

 _naruto menenkan kan kata putri dan itu membuat hinata bertambah bingung_

" _m-maaf namikaze-san a-aku hanya guru sementara kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan guru lain d-dan s-siapa putri mu?"_

 _Bodoh ,hinata kau bodoh pertanyaan macam apa itu sudah jelas putrinya adalah ino, murid kesayangan mu._

" _dia adalah putriku ,namikaze ino-_

 _Naruto menunjuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya,deg! Ya tuhan perasaan apa ini? Hati ku hancur sangat hancur._

" _dia tidak memiliki ibu, dan aku sedang mencarinya ah ku rasa aku sudah menemukannya persiapkan dirimu hinata kau akan menjadi ibu untuk putriku"_

 _Gila ini sungguh gila, dia pikir semudah itu?_

" _oh terima kasih atas tawaran mu namikaze-sama kau terlalu percaya diri aku harus pergi namikaze-sama , katakan permohonan maafku pada putri mu" hinata berbicara dengan nada mengejek walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat takut  
_

 _"oh aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang"_

 _hinata melangkah meninggalkan naruto, ia berusaha berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, sungguh hinata menyesali keputusannya pulang terlambat karena menunggu ino, oh ayolah satu langkah kenapa berat sekali, dua langkah begitu menyakitkan dan tiga langkah -  
_

" _kita akan bertemu lagi hinata-sensei"_

 _Tuhan sudah cukup, aku menginginkannya, menginginkan namikaze ino juga ayahnya_

 _Hinata berhenti dari langkahnya,_

" _aku menunggu itu"_

 _Dan setelah berteriak ia langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu_

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Naruto calling"**

Tanpa menunggu lama hinata menjawab panggilan naruto

"h-halo"

"masuklah hari semakin sore , angin malam tak baik"

"dari mana kau tau aku di luar?"

"aku tau weekend akan sangat membosankan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kegiatan, masuk lah aku akan ke apartemen mu malam ini"

"kau yakin? Aku hanya tak mau terlalu berharap seperti kemarin"

"bersikap dewasa lah hinata"

"aku hanya tak mau kecewa la-

"masuklah, maaf aku harus menutup telponnya"

Sudah lima hari ini hubungan hinata dengan naruto membaik, dan selama lima hari ini naruto sudah mengecewakannya dua kali ya dua kali.

"dia benar angin malam tak baik"

hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menonton film atau mendengar lagu sepertinya bisa mengisi waktu hinata sambil menunggu naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap hinata yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan hinata dari café di sebrang apartemen hinata, bukan berarti ia stalker ia hanya tak memiliki keberanian menatap hinata langsung , setelah malam kemarin ia membuat hinata terlihat seperti makhluk paling hina dan gadis paling bodoh.

" _kau tak perlu membeberkan pada public bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan ku, jika kau mau berkencan dengan gadis lain itu tak masalah untuk ku, atau kau hanya menemui ku untuk melampiaskan amarah dan nafsu mu itu pun bukan masalah untukku, kau tau? Yang aku inginkan hanya kau bahagia bersama ku walaupun harus melukai ku, itu bukan apa-apa aku mencintai mu sangat mencintai mu ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"_

Mengingat yang hinata katakan kemarin malam membuatnya sedikit sedih, ia bukannya tak mencintai gadis itu, ia hanya tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk gadis itu, ia tidak percaya pada ikatan, ikatan apapun selain ikatannya dengan ino dan orang tuanya.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya , berdiam diri sejenak sebelum menjalankan kemudinya menuju apartemen hinata.

Dan disinilah naruto berdiri didepan apartemen nomer 103 milik hinata, tak ada niatan mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel ia hanya berdiri menyenderkan tubuh kokohnya pada dinding sambil memperhatikan pintu coklat itu.

" _ **kau dimana? Buka kan pintu , aku di depan apartemen mu"**_

Naruto menyentuh tombol send untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk hinata dan beberapa menit kemudian hinata keluar dengan dress hitam selutut yang mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya.

"like a bitch"

"s-siapa?"

"kau, apa maksud mu memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"t-tidak ada ak-

"menggoda ku, eh?"

Dan sedetik kemudian naruto mendorong hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya

"h-hei a-apa yang kau lakukan he-

Cup! Naruto membungkam mulut hinata dengan mulutnya, tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menopang tubuh hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci pintu .

"Ahhhh naruhh" desah hinata saat naruto mulai memainkan payudaranya yang masih terbalut dress tipisnya.

Naruto meremas payudara hinata dan sesekali ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memilin ujung payudara hinata yang menyumbul keluar dress nya,mereka terus berciuman hingga hinata jatuh ke sofa, oh jangan kira mereka berhenti justru naruto menindih tubuh hinata dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang hinata.

"a-ahhh anghh n-naruhh" desahan hinata terdengar sangat sensual tapi bagi naruto terdengar sangat datar dan setelahnya naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku tidak bisa" naruto bangkit dari atas tubuh hinata

"a-apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" hinata bertanya dengan gugup, ia merapihkan dress hitamnya, kemudian duduk disamping naruto

"tidak ,hanya saja aku sedang tak bernafsu menyentuh mu"

Bohong jika hinata tak merasa sakit mendengar ucapan naruto, apa tubuhnya sudah tidak di inginkan oleh naruto? Atau naruto memiliki wanita lain dengan tubuh lebih indah dari pada hinata?

"b-baiklah , a-apa kau mau kopi atau teh?"

"tidak perlu, aku langsung saja, aku tau ini terlambat hinata tapi aku minta maaf atas kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat kau melihat aku menggendong wanita ke dalam hotel juga kemarin malam aku menjanjikan makan malam bersama mu disini tapi aku juga yang mengingkari janji ku, aku tidak datang kar-

"karena dia? Wanita yang kau gendong ke dalam hotel? Siapa dia?"

"dia shion, dia istriku"

"a-apa? Kau bilang ino tidak memiliki ibu" hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"ino memang tak memiliki ibu, dan dia istriku, istri karena bisnis dia bukan ibu ino"

"kenapa baru kau katakan?"

"dua hari yang lalu aku mengajukan perceraian, dan malam itu ia mabuk, aku menjemputnya aku tak ingin dia di apartemen ku, jadi ku antar dia ke hotel malam itu aku mengundang mu ke hotel untuk menjelaskan semuanya"

"katakan siapa ibu ino?" hinata harus tau ini ia sangat ingin mengetahui nya.

"sudah terlalu malam,aku akan pulang ganti baju mu, jangan lupa mengunci pintu balkon mu"

"kenapa menghindar?"

"tidak ada yang menghindar besok aku akan menjemput mu, tidurlah semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dari apartemen hinata ia tak bisa menjelaskan masa lalu nya yang terlalu rumit.

"t-tunggu"

"hm?" naruto membalik tubuhnya menatap hinata

"kau tak perlu menjemput ku"

"kenapa?"

"a-aku ingin pergi bersama gaara besok"

"oh baiklah, nikmati waktu mu bersamanya"

Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan dengan santai, seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Hinata tersenyum pahit seharusnya ia tau dan mengerti, naruto tak mungkin cemburu atau pun melarangnya pergi dengan gaara, bahkan jika hinata meninggalkan naruto, hidup pria itu akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menambah kecepatan laju mobil nya, bukannya terburu-buru begini lah namikaze tunggal bila sedang stress ia melampiaskannya pada kemudi, ia bukan pembalap tapi ia mendapatkan ketenangan sendiri saat mengemudi diluar batas normal.

 **Drtt drtt**

Melirik ponsel hitamnya sejenak, dan mendecih saat mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya

 **Hyuuga Hinata :**

 **Aku berbohong , aku sama sekali tak memliki rencana bertemu gaara besok, kau bisa menjemput ku besok jika tawaran mu masih berlaku.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih meringkuk di dalam hangatnya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, jangan kira ia malas bahkan ia tidak tidur sama sekali semalaman, ponsel nya masih di tangannya berharap naruto membalas chatnya, tidak bahkan keterangan _'sedang menulis pesan'_ pun tidak terlihat sama sekali, padahal sudah ada notifikasi bahwa pesannya sudah di baca.

"ada batasan untuk segalanya jika ia marah karena aku berbohong itu terlalu berlebihan"'

Bangkit dari nikmatnya queen bed miliknya ia berniat mandi , tapi ia menggeram kesal saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya, berjalan ke pintu tanpa peduli siapa yang datang.

"selamat pagi pemalas"

"n-naruto?"

"terkejut?"

"sedikit, masuk lah" hinata mempersilakan naruto masuk dengan menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"tidak perlu , aku tidak lama aku hanya ingin memberi ini" naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang dua tangkai bunga dan sebuah kotak kecil.

"a-apa itu?"

"bunga tulip putih, bunga sweet pea , dan cinnamon rolls"

"uh apa maksudnya naruu?" hinata menerima bunga dan kotak yang diberikan naruto

"bunga tulip putih bermakna permohonan maaf, dan bunga sweet pea bermakna selamat tinggal, dan aku berharap kau mengerti"

"a-apa maksud mu?"

"kau akan terluka jika terus bersama ku, maafkan aku" dan setelahnya naruto berbalik meninggalkan hinata yang menangis berteriak memanggil namanya

" _maafkan aku hinata"_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Hai bagaimana ch 2 ini? maaf adegan lemon nya belum muncul , karena adegan erotis naruhina akan muncul setelah perceraian narushion, dan mungkin ada beberapa konflik yang buat hinata tersiksa jadi buat fans hinata-hime maafkan ori ya . Buat yang bertanya siapa ibu ino? Akan terjawab di klimaks. See you next chap! I wait your review.**_

 _ **Dan untuk fic complicated love sepertinya tidak dilanjutkan, karena fic itu 80% bukan milik ori, fic itu kolaborasi ori sama temen ori yang seorang naru-shizu fans dan beberapa minggu ini ori sama dia lagi bermasalah jadi kemungkinan besar fic itu tidak dilanjutkan, gomen ne.**_

 _ **12/29/15 with love, orihime yoshizuki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING :CHAPTER PALING BAPER , CHAPTER YANG EMANG KENYATAAN.**_

 _ **Song theme : beast – no more**_

 _ **Two week later**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya , sama sekali tidak ada notifikasi pesan ataupun telepon dari naruto, pria itu kemana dia? Selama dua minggu ini hinata selalu mengirimi pesan dan menelpon naruto, bahkan sudah dua minggu ini juga ia selalu melihat ino dijemput oleh orang lain.

Hinata bangun dari hangatnya ranjang miliknya, menatap cermin dan,

menangis

mengapa? Mengapa ia masih mengharapkan naruto sudah jelas naruto tidak mencintainya lagi.

 _'Tes tes'_

Air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya, ia tidak bisa begini ia harus mendapatkan naruto kembali.

Ia mengambil ponsel dan tasnya kemudian ia keluar dari apartemennya. Bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menemui naruto dan memeluknya ia sangat mencintai pria itu.

berlari di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai ia tidak memperdulikan high heelsnya bisa saja patah dan ia terjatuh.

Dan saat melihat sebuah taxi, ia langsung berlari dan memberhentikan taxi tersebut.

"Namikaze corp, antar aku kesana tuan"

"baik nona"

Setelahnya taxi tersebut melaju mengitari kota sibuk ini.

Itu dia gedung pencakar langit itu adalah kantornya, kantor pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

Hinata memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan segera turun dari taxi tersebut, ia berlari menuju gedung itu, tidak lebih tepatnya pria itu pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"maaf nona jika anda ingin masuk ke dalam gedung ini, anda harus mengisi buku tamu ini" seorang resepsionis menghentikan langkahnya dan menyodorkan buku hitam.

"namikaze, namikaze naruto aku ingin menemuinya"

"maaf nona jika bertemu presdir anda harus memiliki janji terlebih dulu, apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"katakan padanya, hyuuga hinata ingin menemuinya"

"maaf nona itu bukan presedur yang berlaku"

"tapi ak-

"ada apa ini?"

"nyonya shion" resepsionis itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat.

hinata memperhatikan wanita itu, rambut pirang panjang dan juga bentuk tubuh wanita itu. tidak salah lagi, wanita ini lah yang di gendong oleh naruto, wanita ini lah yang naruto maksud sebagai istrinya.

"ku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa ini?"

"maafkan aku nyonya, tapi gadis ini memaksa bertemu presdir"

"bertemu naruto?" shion memperhatikan hinata, ia seperti pernah melihat gadis ini tapi kapan dan dimananya ia tidak mengingat hal itu.

"benar nyonya"

"kau pergilah kembali lah ke tugas mu , aku akan mengurus gadis ini"

Sang resepsionis mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

"kau, bisa kau jelaskan siapa kau dan apa urusan mu bertemu naruto?" shion menatap hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku hyuuga hinata, aku memiliki urusan dengan naruto dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan anda nyonya" hinata balik menatap shion, ia tau satu hal jika ingin memiliki naruto ia harus berani berani memperjuangkan naruto dari wanita lain.

"kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"tidak, apa itu penting?"

"beraninya kau, aku adalah namikaze shion aku adalah istri sah dari namikaze naruto"

Hinata mematung seharusnya kalimat itu menjadi kalimatnya seharusnya namanya lah yang ada di kalimat itu.

"ada apa nona? Kau terkejut?" shion menatap hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"shion!"

Baik hinata maupun shion sama-sama menoleh kearah suara, ah tidak bentakan itu.

"ya sayang?" shion mendekati naruto dan langsung merangkul mesra lengan naruto.

"lepaskan" naruto menepis tangan shion dan mendekati hinata yang masih berdiam diri disana.

"ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menemui mu, hanya itu tidak lebih"

" baiklah kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara, bagaimana jika café?"

"tak masalah dimana pun"

Naruto berjalan mendahului hinata ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat, begitu juga dengan hinata mereka sama sama tau dan sama sama menginginkan.

"tunggu!" shion meneriaki dua anak manusia yang berjalan dihadapannya, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang merespon keduanya tetap berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Shion mencengkram gaunnya, ia merasa sangat marah ia merasa dipermalukan didepan semua pegawai namikaze corp, tanpa peduli apapun ia menangis dan berlari meninggalkan gedung milik suaminya ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

Café? Itu hanya alibi yang diberikan naruto, sesungguhnya ia membawa hinata ke tempat dimana mereka dipersatukan , atau bisa disebut tempat dimana naruto mengutarakan perasaannya pada hinata. Dimana lagi? Sudah jelas di atap sekolah mereka dulu, konoha high school, tempat bersejarah bagi mereka berdua.

Hinata tetap diam menatap punggung kokoh milik naruto sedangkan naruto tetap membisu menatap matahari yang tenggelam, tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan diantara mereka,angin sore yang cukup kencang berhembus mengibarkan rambut hinata yang panjang.

"a-aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri, aku mencintai mu na-

"kenapa?"

"uhm?"

"kenapa kau masih saja mencintai ku seperti orang bodoh?" naruto tetap memunggungi hinata ia tetap menatap lurus kearah langit yang mulai gelap.

"aku tidak tau, tapi memang aku sangat mencintai mu, kau sangat berarti untuk ku , kau mungkin menganggap ku bodoh tapi itu lah yang seb-

"kenapa hinata? Kenapa aku masih seperti orang baik untuk mu? Kau tau aku hanya pengecut yang membiarkan mu pergi , hanya seorang bodoh yang berkali-kali meninggalkan mu" naruto membalik tubuhnya dan menatap hinata yang juga menatapnya, pandangan keduanya sama-sama menyiratkan keputus asaan dan luka yang mereka simpan.

"pernah kah kau memikirkan perasaan ku ? seandainya kau memikirkan perasaan ku kau pasti akan mengerti alasan aku tetap bertahan pada mu" hinata menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"dengar kan ini hinata, kita pernah berpisah selama tujuh tahun hinata dan kau berhasil melalui hari mu tanpa ku, aku mendengarnya hinata aku mendengar semua tangisan mu yang selalu kau sembunyikan, aku tidak akan menutupi kesalahan ku dengan mengatakan _'aku membiarkan mu pergi karena aku mencintai mu'_ kau tau hinata kau tidak akan bahagia bersama ku" naruto mengatakan itu dengan menatap pundak hinata yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"kau bilang aku berhasil melewatinya? Kau salah,sangat salah kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kacaunya hidup ku selama ini, dan kau bilang kau mendengarnya? Mendengarkan semua tangisan ku? Jika memang kau menengarnya kau pasti mengerti bagaimana hancurnya aku tanpa mu, aku tau dari awal memang kau tidak pernah menginginkan ku"

"kau bilang aku tidak menginginkan mu? jika memang tidak pernah untuk apa ku berikan ciuman dan pelukan itu? Itu semua karena aku masih bisa meredam semua hasrat ku hinata,mungkin jika aku gila aku akan menculik mu dan menjadikan mu seorang namikaze tapi terlambat hinata kita berdua mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan mu, hiduplah bahagia dan tunjukan itu pada ku"

"kenapa? Kau yang memberikan semua hal indah itu kau yang menjanjikan segalanya tapi kenapa kau juga yang mengusir ku seperti ini?"

"ini sudah hampir beberapa minggu sejak kita berpisah, tapi kenapa hinata? Kenapa kau masih hidup di kenangan itu? Sangat banyak pria baik disekitar mu, ada toneri ada gaara, tidak masalah jika kau memulai cinta baru dengan seseorang, aku sungguh mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk mu, dan kenapa hinata kenapa kau mencari ku lagi malam ini?"

Hinata menangis ia menangis dengan keras tidak lagi, ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua beban yang ia tanggung ia terus menangis tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"baiklah hinata, menangislah seperti yang kau inginkan jika itu dapat menghapuskan semua tentang ku, semuanya sudah berbeda hinata aku bukan lagi orang yang sama dengan dulu, aku sudah melupakan segalanya tidak ada lagi cinta yang bisa ku berikan untuk mu, aku mungkin akan semakin dingin setiap hari dan aku takut itu melukai mu tolong hentikan segalanya hinata aku tidak ingin melukai mu lagi"

"Tidak, tidak akan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dan menghentikan semuanya aku, aku sangat mencintai mu naruto-kun"

 _Naruto-kun?_ Panggilan itu? Panggilan yang sangat naruto rindukan,

jujur saja , sampai saat ini perasaan nya masih sama untuk hinata tapi ia hanya memikirkan gadis itu , gadis itu akan tersiksa selama tetap bersamanya, tidak lagi sekarang yang terpenting adalah kebahagian gadis itu kan? ia harus bisa membahagiakan gadis itu.

naruto menarik tangan hinata membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu, perlahan ia mengikis semua jarak yang ada hingga bibirnya dan bibir hinata bertemu, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu , bisa dikatakan hanya ciuman penenang untuk keduanya.

"ku mohon tetap lah bersama ku" hinata menangis dalam pelukan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"aku-

"katakan naruto-kun"

Naruto dapat merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata gadis itu , perlahan ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu, seolah memaksanya menatap safir indahnya.

"aku berjanji".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Uzumaki Angga: sudah, semoga suka. keep read yap.

Rechi : lebih kasihan mana prev chap atau chap ini?

Happy : yuhu , happy anding ngga nya tergantung para reader, up kilat bisa dipastikan mulai chp lima yaaa.

yamanaka-san : yap ditunggu saja.

Mishima : kalau ga tarik ulur ngga seru.

dinda : lebih kasihan mana prev chap atau chap ini?

ana : maaf ya, cerita itu emang bukan milik ori emang dia sendiri yang publish lewat account ori ori cuma nambahin bagian flashback hubungan naruhina , wel ceritanya juga sudah mau dihapus kok.

Guest : gagal paham.

Miya : ibu nya ino muncul kok entar tunggu saja ya.

yang review dengan account sudah dibalas ya, thanks for your review.

* * *

 **halo? ada kah yang nunggu kelanjutan hubungan naru dan hina di ff ini? sudah kejawab kan?pendek?maaf karna cuma bisa ngetik 30 menit, tapi tenang aja chp depan dipastikan 3words+ dan yang nunggu adegan lemon mulai di chp 5 ya , tetap review, follow, favorite cerita ini ya, see you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Semoga akan ada sosok yang mampu mencintaimu sebanyak aku, merindukan dan memikirkanmu segila aku dan menungguimu sesabar caraku, selamat kehilangan cinta paling besar dan tulus, sir - orihime yoshizuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya ia berlari-lari menelurusi lorong rumah sakit, baru beberapa menit yang lalu perasaannya merasa lebih baik setelah hubungannya dengan hinata kembali baik namun suasana baik tersebut dirusak dengan pesan singkat dari ibunya

" _ **namikaze naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tau shion hampir mati ia menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil lain"**_

Setelah mendapat pesan itu naruto segera menuju rumah sakit setelah mengantar hinata pulang, ia tidak memberi tau kejadian tersebut pada hinata, karena baginya hinata tidak memiliki urusan apapun dalam masalah ini

.

.

.

.

.

"dimana dia?"

"tenanglah naruto"

"ibu demi tuhan dia menciptakan tabrakan beruntut dimana otaknya itu?"

"na-

"seharusnya kau yang bertanya dimana otak mu namikaze"

Baik kushina maupun naruto menenggok kearah suara yang menginstrupsi perdebatan mereka disana ada yamanaka inoichi yang merupakan ayah shion sedang menggandeng namikaze ino

"jawab aku namikaze dimana otak mu? kau mempermalukan istrimu sendiri dengan membiarkan selingkuhan mu mengunjungi kantor mu dan bahkan kau tak membela istrimu sedikitpun namikaze"

Naruto hanya menatap datar inoichi kemudian menghampirinya yang sedang menggenggam tangan putrinya "seharusnya kau mengajari putrimu attitude sebelum menghinaku yamanaka" dan ia menarik tangan ino dari genggaman tangan pria parubaya tersebut.

"dengarkan aku yamanaka, disini didepan mu dan didepan ibuku, aku akan menggugat cerai putrimu sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku mengajukan perceraian ini hanya saja ia mempersulit semua ini"

"n-naruto"

"dengar ini namikaze aku sama sekali tidak terugikan dengan ini, tapi sesuai perjanijian pihak penggugat harus memberikan kompensasi 20% saham perusahan mu"

"aku bahkan rela memberimu 50% saham ku yamanaka, seorang yang rendah memperalat putrinya demi uang, kau seperti memperjualbelikan putrimu"

"naruto sudah cukup"

"aku tidak menyangka kau dan minato gagal mendidik putra mu"

'buagh!'

Satu pukulan naruto berikan pada inoichi dan langsung menggandeng tangan putrinya dan ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"naruto?"

"ya ibu?" naruto tidak berfokus pada pertanyaan ibunya ia lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan malam Tokyo yang lengang

"kau yakin bercerai dengan shion?" kushina mengusap rambut panjang ino yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"apa lagi yang perlu dipertahankan di pernikahan kami bu? Ino bahkan tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu sedeikitpun"

"jika aku menjadi shion akan melakukan hal sama naruto"

"apa maksud mu ibu?" naruto melirik ibunya sejenak ia tau ibunya juga tidak menyukai shion bahkan ini kali pertama ia mendengar ibunya membela shion.

"ya karena aku dan shion kami sama-sama seorang wanita, ibu mengerti yang ia rasakan kalian menikah selama tujuh tahun jujur saja pada ibu kau pasti tidak pernah menyentuh shion setelah ino lahir kan?"

"aku tidak bisa bu, setiap aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan ku dengannya, bayangan _**wanita itu**_ mucul"

"lalu katakan bagaimana bisa kau menyentuh hinata tanpa terbayang wanita itu maupun shion?"

"karena sejak awal aku tidak pernah mencintai gadis manapun aku benci terikat, namun hinata dia bersama ku sejak dulu dia mengenalkan ku tentang cinta dan kedamaian"

"raih lah yang kau ingin raih putraku, ino juga sudah cukup besar kapan kau akan jujur padanya?"

"aku menunggu wanita itu kembali, dia yang akan menceritakan semuanya pada ino aku yakin dia tidak keberatan wanita itu wanita yang baik"

"percayalah pada ibu, yang pergi tidak akan sama ketika ia kembali" kushina menatap naruto dengan pandangan tulus seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"ibu? Jika kau menyarankan mana yang harus ku pilih hinata, shion, atau wanita itu?" naruto balik menatap ibunya dengan pandangan lelah dan frustasi.

"itu menyangkut hidup mu ibu tidak akan campur tangan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"naruto-kun?" hinata sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan naruto, biasanya naruto akan mengabarinya terlebih dulu jika ingin ke apartemennya namun saat ini ia terkejut naruto datang tanpa mengabari dan lagi ia tampak seperti ….

" _orang mabuk?"_

"hime"

"a-aku disini naruto-kun hinata mencoba menopang tubuh naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menidurkannya disofa apartemennya ia membuka kancing-kancing kemeja naruto dan berniat membuat teh hangat untuk naruto

"tunggu sebenatar aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk mu" baru saja hinata ingin bergegas namun sayangnya dengan sangat cepat naruto menarik lengannya sehingga hinata jatuh tepat diatas dada bidang naruto.

"n-nar

"hinata ayo menikah?"

 **Blush ,** tanpa menunggu lama semburat merah jambu muncul dipipinya bagaimana bisa orang mabuk mengatakan hal sepenting ini, _"ayo menikah?"_ hinata berharap ia dilamar dengan cara cukup manis dan romantic tidak seperti ini.

"a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"kau pasti tersiksa melihat ku dengan shion maka dari itu aku menceraikannya" naruto mulai meracau hal hal yang tidak jelas

Deg!

"k-kau menceraikannya?"

"aku pria gila bukan? Diluar sana pasti banyak pria yang mengutukku karena melepas wanita secantik dia"

"kau seharusnya –

"aku seharusnya menikahi mu, dan tidak membiarkan mu turun dari ranjang ku sedetikpun"

"m-mesum"

"menikahlah dengan ku hime, jadilah ibu bagi ino dan adik-adiknya kelak"

"s-sudahlah kau ini mabuk" hinata berdiri dan menuju kamarnya ia mengambil selimut tebal sebuah salep khas keluarga hyuuga dan kembali ke ruangan dimana naruto berada dengkuran halus terdengar dari naruto, hinata mendudukan diri disisi sofa yang ditiduri naruto ia membuka salep khas hyuuga tersebut dan mengoleskannya dipermukaan dada naruto sesekali ia memijat halus dada bidang tersebut, setelah merasa cukup hinata mulai menyelimuti tubuh naruto dan mengecup pipi naruto sekali.

"oyasumi my future husband" bisiknya ditelinga naruto kemudian mematikan penerangan diruangan tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **namikaze naruto menggugat cerai istrinya setelah sang istri dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit kemarin"**_

Naruto menatap datar ponselnya yang menampilakan hot news dan trending topic pagi ini, ia sangat tidak suka privasinya diusik

"inoichi benar-benar tidak tau malu, ia menggunakan perceraianku untuk meningkatkan pamornya apa bagusnya ini semua"

Ia menscroll down layar ponselnya dan kemudian menatap berita dibawahnya

" _ **namikaze ino bukan anak kandung yamanaka shion?"**_

"shit, apa maunya inoichi ini? Mempermalukan putrinya? Jika memang mau mempermalukan putrinya setidaknya jangan bawa nama putriku"

Naruto membuka aplikasi emailnya kemudian mulai mengetikan sesuatu disana

" _ **kakashi, apa perceraianku sudah resmi?"**_

" _ **selamat naruto-sama , ternyata shion-sama tidak mempersulit ini kau sudah resmi bercerai darinya"**_

" _ **bagaimana dengan kompensasi itu?"**_

" _ **ku pastikan inoichi tidak mendapat apapun"**_

Evil smirk naruto tercipta, ia menggeram demi tuhan ini kabar terbaik di paginya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dari tadi kau terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas dan sekarang kau tersenyum tanpa alasan?" hinata datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua mug berukuran sedang dan langsung duduk disamping naruto

naruto menatap hinata kemudian mengecup puncak kepala hinata dan menerima mug yang disodorkan hinata

"apa ini?"

"susu hangat, tenang saja aku tidak memasukan apapun yang berbahaya kedalamnya"

"mungkin kau menaburkan obat perangsang, hm?"

"a-apa yang kau katakan? Mesum!" hinata membuang muka karena wajahnya sudah memerah

"tapi kau menyukai hal mesum itu hinata"

"uh terserah kau saja, jadi katakan apa yang membuat mu mengoceh sendiri?"

"hanya berita sampah yang membuat ku muak"

"um begitu" hinata meminum susu vanilla hangatnya dengan perlahan namun karena masih terlalu panas hinata hampir memuntahkannya

"ada a-

Naruto terdiam ia menatap wajah hinata yang sangat menggoda, bagaimana tidak? Mata bewarna lavendernya itu menatap naruto sayu, bibirnya memerah karena panasnya susu tersebut, dan lagi sudut bibir merahnya tersebut berceran oleh cairan putih yang mirip- Sperma, eh?

"aku menginginkan mu hinata"

"n-naruto" hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengusap cairan putih disudut bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya

" _sejak kapan kau jadi penggoda yang handal, hime?"_

"katakan kau menginginkan ku?"

"A-aku menginginkan mu n-naruto"

Tbc.

* * *

haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii minna-san? bagaimana chp ini? hubungan naruhina sudah membaik dan narushion sudah jelas hubungannya, keep read ya sebenarnya ori sangat ingin meneruskan hingga 5k words tapi ori mengejar waktu melanjutkan chp 2 fic terbaru ori, maaf jika chp ini berantakan dan ada typo seperti biasa menulis ini anpa perencanaan karena bulan ini benar benar bulan sibuk bagi ori, dan sekali lagi ori meminta jadilah pembaca bijak jika tidak menyukai pair, story, alur, plot, konflik di fic ini ori mohon tekan tombol back;;)

dan lagi hari ini 10 maret adalah hari ulang tahun ori,ori sangat terkesan bila reader sekalian berkenan mengucapkan selamat pada ori;;)

see u next chp, 10/03/2016 with love orihime yoshizuki.


	5. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTICE

Haloooo, selamat malam. Karena aku baru sempat melihat email dan membaca review kalian semua aku minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan user name wattpad ku.

Find me on wattpad at **CLEORAIN** atau melalui link ini user/Cleorain dan jangan lupa untuk follow, semua cerita akan di publish ulang di sana. Thank you all.

With love, orihime yoshizuki.


End file.
